


Fury of night

by Nighthawkthenightfury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthawkthenightfury/pseuds/Nighthawkthenightfury
Summary: After years of bullying and neglect from his Father, Hiccup has had enough of Berk. He wants out. And after befriending a certain scaly dragon, he gets the chance. But as he does so, he has mixed feelings about some people he'd be leaving behind...
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

“Aw, what are you looking at?” Hiccup asked Toothless as stared at him while Astrid left the cove. Toothless crooned and walked away over to his sleeping spot.  
“So what now?” He asked Toothless.  
Toothless didn’t answer as he went over to his normal sleeping spot.   
“Bud… bud, Toothless,” Hiccup called after him. The dragon stopped and turned around. “Can we go for one more short flight tonight? I need to clear my head.” He looked all flustered.   
Toothless crooned sympathetically and walked over to him, nudging his leg.   
Hiccup smiled. “Thanks, bud,” He said and mounted. Once Hiccup had secured his feet in the pedals and hooked his harness to Toothless’s saddle, Toothless raised his wings up and lifted off into the night sky.   
Hiccup was quiet as the pair flew up above the clouds. Toothless crooned and glanced back at Hiccup, concern written all over his scaly face. Hiccup returned a small smile and patted Toothless’s head. “I’m fine, bud,” Hiccup reassured his winged friend, but Toothless could clearly see he wasn’t. Toothless gave Hiccup a look and Hiccup sighed. “Alright, I’ve just got a lot on my mind about tomorrow.”  
Toothless crooned and flapped his wings a few times to stay aloft.  
“I mean… I could…” Hiccup trailed off and made a thinking face.   
“Rup?” Toothless asked.  
“We could leave this place Toothless, like I had originally planned,” Hiccup told his dragon. “We can leave and never come back.”  
Toothless crooned and glanced back at him questioningly. Hiccup smiled softly. “You know what bud, we are gonna leave, but I want to ask Astrid if she’ll join us.” Hiccup knew he’d regret this.


	2. Escaping Berk- Part 1

“So what now?”  
Those words still rang in his head as he knocked on Astrid’s window. After she had left earlier after they had gone to the dragon cave, Hiccup and Toothless had gone on a short flight, to think it through. And Hiccup was sure of his choice. He was originally going to go back alone, but the hook on his harness had gotten stuck on toothless’s saddle again, so he had to go back to Berk with Toothless. After stopping at the forge and finally getting the hook unstuck, they then stopped at Astrid’s house. Hiccup had his arms on her windowsill and his feet were balanced on some crevices between the logs on the back wall. Toothless was beside him. His front claws in crevices in the wood as he balanced on his hind legs. Hiccup sighed and was about to knock on her window again when the window panes were swung open. Hiccup arms were flung off the windowsill and he fell and landed on his back on the grass. As Hiccup groaned, Astrid poked her head out the window.   
“Are you ok?” Astrid whispered loudly from the window.   
“C-can you come down here? I need to talk to you,” he whispered back.   
Astrid grumbled some unheard curse and left the window. He heard some talking going on within the house before he heard the door open. Toothless released his claws from the crevices and dropped down beside Hiccup, crooning softly to him. Hiccup sat up to wait for Astrid. They two only had to wait a few more moments because they heard the door close, and footsteps come round back. Astrid appeared from the side of the house. Toothless’s wings stiffened a little. He trusted her a little after the flight but was still a little wary of her.   
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Um… uh well…” Hiccup tried but just couldn’t find the right words. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. “Well… Astrid… I…”  
“You are what? Hiccup spit it out! I don’t have all night.”  
“I am… Astrid, I am leaving,” Hiccup finally blurted.  
Astrid was taken aback. “Wha-what? You can’t just leave, Hiccup your test is tomorrow!” She said, shocked.   
“Now that you know my secret, you know I won’t kill the dragon. So to save my father the embarrassment that his only son, who excelled in dragon killing class, refused to kill a dragon, I am leaving,” Hiccup explained, hoping Astrid wouldn’t fight with him anymore.  
Astrid threw her hands up in defeat. “Ok. So what do you want me to do?”   
“Well… I was hoping you would join me,” Hiccup said.   
“What? You how absurd that sounds, right? Odin’s beard, I don’t even have a dragon.”  
“You could get one. There are some dragons in the ring,” Hiccup tried.  
“Hiccup, no. It will be better if I stay anyway, as you need someone to cover for you.”  
“I can leave a letter explaining everything. We just need to get you a dragon.”   
“Hiccup, no. It will take longer than a night to train a dragon. Plus, Toothless is a nightfury. The fastest dragon there is. No other dragon could keep up. Even if I do train a dragon in one night, the dragon just won’t be fast enough to catch up with you and Toothless. Hiccup, just take Toothless. If I come with a dragon, we will only hold you back.”  
Hiccup nodded. “Ok. Well, then I should get back to the cove. My stuff is already there I just need to pick it up. Goodbye, Astrid.” Hiccup walked over to Toothless and mounted his dragon.  
He was hooking his flight harness to the saddle when Astrid’s hand caught his. “Wait. Just because I said I’m not coming now, doesn’t mean I won’t join you later.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Meet me at the ring and you’ll see,” She said and took off.  
“Wait what?” Hiccup asked, but Astrid was already gone. “Um… ok then.”   
Toothless growled and Hiccup sighed. “Bud, I know you want to leave. But let’s just humor her now, and then we’ll go. I promise we will be long gone by sunrise. Please?” Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at him with an annoyed look, but nodded. “Thanks bud.”  
Toothless lifted off into the air. Hiccup gripped the handlebars and guided Toothless over the bridge towards the ring. Toothless looked down at the ring with clear distaste. He circled a few times, then dove down and flew through the entrance. Toothless flared his wings and pulled up quickly to avoid hitting the far wall. Twisting his body and pulling his wings in, Toothless flipped to avoid hitting the roof. Once he completed the flip, he landed in the center of the ring. Astrid was waiting for them by the door to the cage that held the nadder.  
“I want to join you eventually, but first I wanna try to train a dragon. I was thinking a nadder,” Astrid said, her hand resting down on the cage lever.   
“Woah woah, slow down,” Hiccup said to her. Toothless walked over to the entrance and roared to the dragon inside. There was a squawk in reply. “Are you sure you want a nadder?”  
“Positive.”   
“Ok.” Toothless roared again and stepped back and sat down, nodding to Astrid. Hiccup gulped and gripped the handlebars. “Open the gate. Toothless and I will guide you.”   
Astrid pulled the lever down.  
A bright blue and yellow deadly nadder burst through the gate. The nadder’s pupils were slits and the beast snarled, whipping its head around. The nadder caught sight of the open arena door. It started heading towards it when it suddenly whipped its head around, tail spines were spiked out and ready to be shot. Hiccup held his breath as the nadder stepped toward Astrid. Astrid looked at the nadder and raised her hands.   
She’s trying to show it she’s not a threat, much like how I did with Toothless, Hiccup marveled. Hopefully the nadder trusts Astrid as much as she trusts the nadder.   
The deadly nadder took another wary step and stopped. The nadder growled slightly, then began to circle the teenager. Astrid stayed still and allowed the nadder to sniff her. Sniffing the side of her belt perked the nadder’s interest. Astrid gently reached to her belt and produced a fish. She held out the fish as a peace offering. The nadder stepped back and growled. Astrid knelt down and put the fish on the ground, and backed up. The deadly nadder growled some more and flicked its tail. Cautiously, the nadder stepped forward and sniffed the fish intensely. After determining it was safe, the nadder snatched the fish and ate it whole. It then turned its attention to Astrid, and made an odd gurgling sound in its throat. It then started heading toward her.   
Astrid gulped and backed up until she was against the wall, the slid down the wall and sat on the ground as the nadder stood over her. Hiccup laughed to himself. He knew exactly what this nadder was going to do. The nadder lifted its head and closed its eyes, making an odd sound. It then regurgitated the fish onto Astrid’s lap.  
“Bleh,” Astrid said and looked at Hiccup for guidance. Hiccup laughed to himself and made a motion for her to eat the fish. Astrid shook her head desperately. The nadder cocked its head at her. Astrid looked at the nadder, smiled sheepishly, and lifted the fish. She took a bite.   
Toothless gurgled in his throat and Hiccup snorted. Astrid made a face like she was about to throw up. The nadder laughed and stepped back. Astrid wiped her mouth and smiled, though it was obvious she had hated the fish. The nadder’s pupils widened and, Hiccup smiled. He then held out his hand. Astrid was confused by this but understood. She got to her feet and held out her hand instinctively.  
The nadder paused, staring at Astrid’s hand. The nadder then closed its eyes and leaned forward, pressing it’s scaly snout to Astrid’s hand. Hiccup sighed with relief. The nadder sweeped its tail around. Its tail was still spiked out.   
Astrid reached out and touched the tail. Toothless growled low in his throat. Hiccup watched wide-eyed. What in the name of Thor was she doing?   
Gently, Astrid smoothed the dragon’s tail spines. The nadder made a soft, almost purring like sound. Toothless flicked his tail as he watched human and dragon.   
Hiccup gently patted Toothless’s side. “Don’t worry bud, we are leaving soon.”   
Once all the spines had been smoothed down, Astrid placed her hand on the nadder’s snout. “I think, I’ll name you…” Astrid thought for a moment. “Hmm… how about Spine?” The nadder shook its head.  
“Spine-shot? Spiky?”  
The nadder hissed at the last one.  
“Sorry. What about Storm?”  
The nadder tipped its head.   
“You like that? Well, what about…Stormy? Stormwings?”  
The nadder blinked.  
“Stormflight? Stormflyer… Stormfly!”  
The nadder squawked at the last name.   
“Stormfly? You like that? You’re a good… wait. Are you a girl or boy?” Astrid wondered.  
Stormfly squawked and flapped its wings.  
“She’s female” Hiccup called to Astrid.  
“Female? How can you-” Astrid was cut off as Stormfly finally caught sight of Hiccup on Toothless and snarled.   
Toothless narrowed his eyes and growled back. Stormfly roared at him. Toothless snarled and opened his mouth.  
Hiccup eyes widened. “Toothless no. Toothless NO!”   
It was too late. Toothless reared up and fired a plasma blast. Stormfly dodged it, but the blast hit the ring wall with a loud boom. Stormfly looked at the wall for a moment, then looked back at Toothless. Toothless growled but suddenly perked his ear panels. Hiccup listened closely and his gut filled with dread, he heard footsteps on the bridge coming to the ring.   
“Stormfly, get Astrid out of here!” the dragon squawked, grabbed Astrid in her talons and flew out the entrance and off into the sky. “Ok bud, now let’s get outta here. Fire a blast at the roof, would you?”   
Toothless nodded and took off. He fired a blast at the roof and flew through the now large gap in the ring roof. Toothless did a flip in the air and flew off towards the cove.   
It only took a minute to get to the cove, and as soon as Toothless’s claws touched the ground, Hiccup jumped off Toothless to grab the basket. Hiccup lugged the basket over and secured it to Toothless’s saddle. Hiccup got back in the saddle and Toothless took off. Suddenly, Hiccup remembered his other bag was still in his room at his house.   
“Toothless we need to go back,” Hiccup said. Toothless growled but swerved around in the air and headed back toward Berk. Toothless made sure to take the long way around the meade hall and landed behind the chief’s house. Hiccup dismounted and snuck through the back door and made his way through the house and up the stairs.  
“Hiccup!” Hiccup froze. It was his dad.   
Hiccup put on a fake smile and turned around. His father was at the front door and looking over at him. “Yea?”   
“Where were you?”  
“I-I was training.”  
“Where?”  
Hiccup hesitated. He couldn’t say he had been at the ring as he knew Stoick would get suspicious. So he decided to lie. “I-I was training in the woods.”  
“Have you seen Astrid, by chance?”  
“N-no? Did s-something happen?”  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Stoick said, looking troubled. “The nadder escaped it’s pen, and we think someone let it out, there was a large scorch mark on the wall and a hole in the roof. We think anouther dragon let the nadder out.”  
“What?” Hiccup asked in fake confusion.   
“Well… We think it was a night fury.”  
“Huh? A night fury? How can you tell?”  
“There were midnight-black scales all around the ring. And the ring roof was built to withstand all types of dragon fires, but there was still a gaping hole. Only a night fury would be able to do damage like that,” Stoick explained.  
“So Stor- the nadder took Astrid?” Hiccup quickly recovered himself from saying Stormfly.  
“We believe so.”  
“Ok. What do you want me to do then?” Hiccup asked his father.  
“Keep an eye out. And be cautious, we can’t have you getting taken by a dragon before your test now, can we?” Stoick said jokingly.  
“Yea… heh heh,” Hiccup laughed nervously.   
There was an awkward moment of silence, then Hiccup dramatically yawned. “I’ll be heading to bed now.”  
“Yes, get some rest for the test tomorrow. I’ll be heading back down to the ring now to see if I can find anything more on Astrid’s whereabouts. Goodnight Hiccup.”  
“Goodnight dad.”   
“Oh, Hiccup, one more thing.”  
“Yea?”  
“What are you wearing?”  
“Wha-” Hiccup looked down at the flight vest. He had forgotten he was wearing it. “Oh. That. Well, it’s uh… it's for… It’s a training vest!”  
“Ok? Well anyway, I gotta go. Bye Hiccup.”   
“Bye, dad.” He waited till the door closed, then he ran upstairs. First, he put the black fur cloak he had made for himself to hide his identity in case he ran into any berkians. He then grabbed his notebook and all of his drawings of Toothless and the tailfin and stuffed them in his bag which he had only been half packed. After packing some flint and steel, tools he stole from Gobber’s forge, a compass, map, small dagger, a few charcoal pencils, and extra clothes, He put the pack on his back and went to the window and looked down. Toothless was there waiting for him. Toothless made a low roar to him and stamped his feet on the grass. Hiccup laughed slightly and climbed onto the window ledge.   
“Wait! I forgot my bedroll,” Hiccup said, and stepped down from the ledge and went back over to his bed to retrieve the bedroll. Hiccup realized with the bedroll in his arms. He wouldn’t be able to climb out the window. He would have to go out the back door again. Quietly, Hiccup snuck out his room and down the stairs. When he opened the back door and came outside, Toothless was nowhere to be found. Hiccup put his stuff down against the wall of the house and called out to his dragon.  
“Oh no, not now. Come on bud,” Hiccup groaned, looking around for his dragon. “Don’t do this now. Look I’m sorry for leaving you alone this long but we need to get going.”  
“Leaving who alone?”  
Hiccup growled to himself. “Snotlout. What do you want?” He asked the teenager, not even turning around to face him  
“Oh, little Hiccup, getting all sassy!” Snotlout sneered.  
“I don’t have time for you. So if you don’t need something, then take a hike!” Hiccup hissed out threateningly.  
Snotlout eyes narrowed. “Well I was just walking by and I hear you yelling to your ‘bud’. Anyway who is this friend of yours? I mean no wonder you can’t find them. They probably ran off!” Snotlout snorted.  
Snotlout froze as there was low growling. “Hiccup, stop making those dumb dragon impersonations!”   
Hiccup smiled simply and finally turned around. “It’s not me.”  
The growling grew louder. Snotlout looked up. Through the dark, he could see a pair of piercing green eyes and razor-sharp teeth. Snotlout yelped in alarm and ran off. Toothless waited till he was out of sight before climbing down from the roof.  
“Ok we really need to go,” Hiccup said. Toothless grunted and gave him an I-told-you-so face. “Ok now’s not the time! Hold still, I need to tie down the rest of the bags.”  
While Hiccup was busy tying the bedroll on top of the basket, he barely heard footsteps in the house. Toothless growled and nudged Hiccup’s leg.   
“What?” He asked, then heard. “Uh… well they’ll see us if we take off here… the woods. We’ll take off in the woods so no one will hear or see us. C’mon Toothless!” Hiccup took off towards the woods, then stopped. “Wait. I’m stupid. We must cross the bridge to get to the forest. We’ll just have to take off here then.”  
Flipping up the hood of his cloak to cover his face, Hiccup walked the edge and looked down. Toothless walked up beside him and looked down as well.  
“Toothless, bud, when we leave, we can never come back. Ever. We won’t have a permanent home. We will always be running,” Hiccup said. Toothless looked up at his rider and crooned.  
“Oh bud,” Hiccup smiled at his dragon and rubbed his snout. Toothless purred.   
For a few minutes, both dragon and rider stood there in serene peace. But then Toothless perked one of his main ear flaps. Hiccup sighed. The Vikings were coming this way. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and as he was attaching the flight harness to the saddle, the back door to Hiccup’s house opened.  
“NIGHT FURY!” Someone shouted. There was no time left. Toothless whipped around and fired A plasma blast near the Viking’s feet. As the blast exploded, Toothless took to the air. He flapped quickly to gain altitude.   
With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he shouted to Toothless, “Hey bud, let's give the people of Berk a little farewell. Whad’ya say?” Toothless roared and flipped into a dive.   
“NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!” Someone yelled as Toothless fired a blast at a ballista tower, exploding it. Toothless swept around. Hiccup caught sight of Snotlout’s house. He pointed to the house. “Why not Snotlout’s house too? He always taking pride in bullying me.” Toothless growled and and dove again. Letting loose another blast, Toothless exploded Snotlout’s house. While he was at it, he also exploded the twin’s house.   
“One more house I wanna hit,” Hiccup smirked as he looked at his own house. Toothless looked back at him and gave him a confused warble. “My father was the meanest to me, Toothless. He abandoned me, and only treated me nicely when I became top of my class in dragon-killing class and got the ‘honor’ of killing the nightmare.” Hiccup growled. “He never loved me, Toothless. To him, I was just a thing.” Toothless roared and flew toward the house. As he opened his mouth to fire though, nothing came out. Toothless tried again but only exhaled a puff of smoke.   
“You reached your shot limit! Toothless let’s go!” Hiccup yelled and adjusted the prosthetic tailfin to be fully open. Toothless tried turning around but was too late, the night fury crashed through the roof. He made an impact with a dining table and split in half upon impact. Hiccup was thrown off Toothless and landed on the floor a few feet away.  
“Ugh,” Hiccup sat up, rubbing his head. He looked over and then caught sight of his dragon. “Toothless!”  
Hiccup ran to his dragon. Toothless was bleeding from a few small cuts and splinters, but appeared otherwise unharmed. But the night fury was laying on the broken table not moving. Hiccup shook his dragon, then put his head against Toothless’s chest. He was still breathing, thank the gods. Hiccup rubbed Toothless’s head.   
“C’mon bud, wake up. Please,” Hiccup pleaded quietly. A green eye squinted open. Hiccup sighed with relief. “C’mon bud. You need to get up, we need to go.”   
Toothless groaned and closed his eye. “Toothless, please!” Hiccup cried and pulled Toothless’s head. Suddenly Hiccup heard footsteps. He looked up and knew someone was approaching.  
Hiccup rested his head against Toothless’s and cried softly. He cried for if the person at the door was his dad, Toothless would surely perish. And if his dragon wasn’t killed, Toothless would become a slave that would be put in the ring to be tortured by young Vikings learning to kill dragons. Either way, Hiccup would never see Toothless again. Hiccup didn’t care what happened to him, but he was scared to death about what would become of Toothless’s fate.  
“B-bud,” Hiccup sobbed. “Please… I don’t wanna lose you Toothless... p-please... get up...”  
“Hiccup! What happened?!” Hiccup was hit with a wave of relief. It was Astrid.   
Hiccup tried to collect himself and stop crying but he couldn’t. He clutched Toothless tightly and cried harder. He felt a gentle hand on his back.   
“Hiccup… what happened?” Astrid asked.  
“I-I lost it… I told Toothless… to e-e-explode things… a-and th-then I… I wanted him t-to explode my house… B-ut Toothless r-reached his shot limit and…” He continued sobbing.  
“He what? Hiccup you need to calm down and explain to me what happened,” Astrid said quietly.   
“...a-and… I moved then pr-prosthetic the wrong way… and w-we crashed and… now Toothless won’t wake up!” Hiccup cried.  
“Ok. Well first we need to get him out of here and get those wounds treated,” Astrid stood up and walked across the room. Hiccup wiped his face on his sleeve and finally looked up. Astrid was rummaging through the house. “Wha-what are you doing?”  
“Looking for some bandages. Aha,” Astrid picked up a roll of bandages from the floor. “We first need to get Toothless out of Berk.”  
“B-but how are we going to d-do that?” Hiccup asked quietly. “T-there are V-Vikings all over the place…”  
“No there aren’t,” Astrid smirked and Hiccup gave her a confused look. “Stormfly and I freed the rest of the dragons in the ring. We also set fire to a field on the other side of town. So Vikings are down by the ring wrangling the dragons in the ring or on the other side of town putting out the fire. Don’t worry. We are fine. Now hurry. We need to get him outside to Stormfly.”   
“Toothless is too heavy. The two of us could not carry him outside,” Hiccup replied.  
Astrid nodded. “Ok. But be ready to move then,” Astrid said, then whistled.  
Stormfly crashed through half the front wall. The nadder trotted over them and squawked. Hiccup saw tied around the nadder’s belly was a coil of rope.  
“When did the rope get on her?” Hiccup wondered.   
“When I went back to the ring to cause a distraction, “Astrid explained, then mounted Stormfly and held out a hand for Hiccup. “C’mon we need to go.”  
“But…” Hiccup said looking at Toothless again.   
“Hiccup come on! Now!” Astrid urged. Hiccup flinched but got up and took Astrid’s hand. Astrid hoisted Hiccup up onto Stormfly behind her. “Hold onto something.”  
Hiccup wrapped his arms around her stomach. Stormfly opened her mouth and filled her throat with fire. Stormfly threw her head back and breathed a torrent of magnesium fire at the roof. The wood quickly burned a large hole. Stormfly grabbed Toothless in her talons and shot through the burning hole into the night sky. Hiccup gazed out at the village. On the other side of town there was a raging fire. Stormfly flapped upward and soared away from Berk.   
The village got smaller in the distance as Stormfly flew over Ravenpoint. Hiccup looked far down and saw the cove. He tapped Astrid’s shoulder and pointed down.   
“Land there,” He said. “That’s the cove where Toothless stayed.”  
Astrid shook her head. “No. we need a more secretive area and one that is farther away from Berk. Stormfly keep going.” Stormfly squawked and flew onward.  
It was probably another two minutes of flying before they found a suitable cave far enough from Berk. Stormfly opened her mouth and lit fire in her mouth like a lantern as she flew into the cave. Once the cave opened to a big cavern that had no separate tunnels other than one they entered, Stormfly laid down Toothless down in corner of the cave and landed in the center of the cave. Just as Stormfly landed. Hiccup leaped off Stormfly’s back and ran to Toothless. As he rubbed his dragon head, he could smell the sharp tang of blood. He slowly lifted his hand and turned it around, and nearly fell over. His hand was covered in deep red blood. Hiccup looked at Toothless head and saw a big cut over his right eye. He pressed both of his hands against the wound to stop the blood flow.   
He looked over his shoulder and shouted to Astrid. “Get the bandages, quickly! Toothless is bleeding!”  
Astrid ran over with the bandages. Hiccup’s hands were covered in blood. Stormfly nudged past Astrid and pushed Hiccup’s hands away. The blood flow stopped significantly, but there was still a small trickle flowing down. Stormfly gently licked Toothless’s wound. After licking it a few times, Stormfly stepped back. The wound was not bleeding anymore, but it looked as though it was threatening to bleed again. Astrid stepped forward and wrapped Toothless’s head.   
Stormfly took a careful job in licking every other wound Toothless had, no matter how small. Other then another wound on his tail, all other cuts were small enough that they didn’t need to be wrapped.   
Astrid walked over to Stormfly and rubbed her snout. She then looked over to Hiccup. “I need to head back,” She told him.  
“But what about Stormfly?” Hiccup inquired.  
“Stormfly and I set up a meeting spot in the woods. I will be fine, you should be worrying ‘bout your night fury,” Astrid smiled. “And when you get a chance, clean your hands.”  
Astrid mounted Stormfly, who walked over and gave Toothless a gentle nudge. She then stepped back and flared her wings before taking off and flying back from the way they had come in.   
Hiccup watched them go. He sighed and looked at his hands. They were still wet with blood. He then over at Toothless. The dragon’s chest rose and fell. He was still breathing, but barely. Hiccup, as much as he did not want to leave his dragon, he’d need to get food and water for Toothless when he woke up. Hiccup wiped his hands on the wall of the cave. He left two deep, bloody smear marks on the wall, but a least his hands weren’t dripping blood. He went back over to Toothless and gently untied the bags from the saddle. And with much strain was able to get the saddle and tailfin off too. He put the saddle next to the bags and then rummaged through the bags. He pulled a canteen from the basket and a small dagger from the bag. After putting the dagger in his belt, he flipped up the hood on the cloak and headed toward the entrance of the cave. He looked back at Toothless one more time, then headed out into the forest.


End file.
